<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gift by NocturnaIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129655">A gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV'>NocturnaIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It all started with a wish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 20, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy liked to give small gifts to young people in Auradon. And that had become a tradition. When an AK turned 15, the Blue Fairy appeared and granted them a wish. </p><p>Ben wanted the same for the VKs. That was his wish.</p><p>Months later, the barrier finally disappeared, Ben stayed where he was, staring at the turquoise sails with a skull surrounded by a tentacle.</p><p>Pirates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It all started with a wish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Blue Fairy liked to give small gifts to young people in Auradon. And that had become a tradition. When an AK turned 15, the Blue Fairy appeared and granted them a wish. Something magnificent and noble. Something impossible and good. As one of the most powerful fairies, she could look to the future and prevent one of her gifts from causing chaos. She could bring a puppet to life and then transform him into a human child. But she wouldn't cause destruction by empowering the wrong person.</p><p>The magic of the Blue Fairy was fascinating and worked in unexpected ways.</p><p>When Audrey got her wish, she visited him the next day. Audrey held his hands as the scent of tea surrounded them. And she told him that he should end their relationship.</p><p>‘<em>In the future, you are going to need me by your side. Like your friend.’</em></p><p>She had been crying. Ben could tell. But she was also calm. He wanted to debate her decision because it was Audrey. If she wasn't his true love, then who?</p><p>A long-time later Ben dared to ask her what her wish had been. Audrey told him that she had wanted to be a good queen. And what she understood is that she would be a great queen. Not for Auradon. But for the two kingdoms that she inherited from her parents and was being negligent by not thinking of her people. And when the day came someone would have to take a seat on The Council to support Ben in what everyone would think was crazy.</p><p>Audrey didn't tell him what.</p><p>He didn't want to press the issue.</p><p>When his birthday came, Ben had asked to be alone. Usually, the royalty had a big party and welcomed the Blue Fairy surrounded by people. The wish was public. That had been the tradition. But Ben wanted to be alone with the fairy. He set up a small table on the balcony of his room and the lighting was almost romantic.</p><p>When the Blue Fairy appeared, she was impressed.</p><p>“Beignets?” She asked seeing the basket on the table.</p><p>Ben smiled and adjusted the chair for her to sit on. He took his place and offered her hot wine while he drank hot chocolate. The fairy stifled a laugh at the contrast but didn’t comment. Instead, she took a beignet and bite it, smiling warmly at the taste. She wiped the excess sugar from her lips and tilted her face.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Your Highness?”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for what you do for my people.” Ben confessed, looking at his cup of chocolate “Is it exhausting, Blue Fairy?”</p><p>“Evangeline.” She offered, looking at the stars in the sky and then at him “You can call me Evangeline.”</p><p>Ben felt his cheeks warm. He knew it was an honor that very few had the power to call the Blue Fairy by her real name. Ben treasured that vote of confidence and watched the fairy as she enjoyed the wine.</p><p>“It’s not.” She replied “Magic is giving and receiving. My power doesn't come from anywhere. It’s always an exchange. The magic of fairies feeds on the change they make. <em>Fix </em>the imbalance. So, making people happy fuels my power.” The fairy looked at him “Even though this nation is built on the principles of good, this is the first time anyone has asked me this.”</p><p>“Then I must improve Auradon.” Ben replied inadvertently “A place more concerned with others, less critical of what is different and a place that accepts everyone.”</p><p>The Blue Fairy nodded and looked at her sugar-stained fingers. She seemed to regret having to wipe her fingers with her napkin. Ben wondered if, like him and so many others, she had wanted to savor every ounce of her dessert.</p><p>“You can take the rest.” Ben offered, looking at the basket “I made them for you.”</p><p>“You did them?” She laughed sweetly “Prince Ben of Auradon, you are full of surprises.”</p><p>The fairy took his hand. Her gesture was gentle and almost motherly. Ben held onto her gesture.</p><p>“Maybe I did this to ask you a favor...” He confessed.</p><p>“Not sure about it?”</p><p>Ben denied.</p><p>“Then ask me for that favor.” The fairy replied “Because I don't perceive bad intention. This is your wish, after all.”</p><p>Ben turned his face to the island. At night hardly a trace of it could be seen. Just a dark shadow with clouds over it.</p><p>“Could you fulfill the wishes of the descendants on the island?” Ben asked.</p><p>The Blue Fairy laughed softly and leaned across the table.</p><p>“I would like to, but the barrier won't let me in, and magic doesn't work in there.”</p><p>“But...” Ben mused “What if my wish was for good magic to work there?”</p><p>“What would stop them from asking to be released?” The Blue Fairy opened her eyes “Oh... that's what you really want.”</p><p>“If it’s a wish that you grant, no one can question it.” Ben explained, “No one can deny that they were released because it was the right thing to do.”</p><p>The fairy looked towards the island. She got up and walked to the railing. Ben joined her and they both admired the prison in front of their eyes.</p><p>“I know I owe some wishes to young people in there.” The Blue Fairy confessed “I could feel it from five years ago. But nobody wanted to hear me.”</p><p>“Would you hear my wish?” Ben searched her eyes “Evangeline, please.”</p><p>“Well, my sweet prince.” She looked at the stars “The best option is that you ask me that my magic can serve the island. The rest will come alone.”</p><p>Ben did. He asked with such conviction and without question, that the Blue Fairy tilted her face and waved her wand.</p><p>“Now... I will go to fulfill the wishes of all those that I haven’t been able to.”</p><p>Evangeline became a shooting star that fell over the barrier and Ben waited.</p><p>One day.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>The barrier was still intact.</p><p>Ben thought about the descendants who were already adults. Those to whom years ago had to give their opportunity to have a small wish fulfilled. Now as adults they would ask for other things. And Ben wasn't going to judge the wishes of others. Most of Auradon asked for something for themselves. Why couldn't the island's descendants ask for the same? Ben was at least glad that things could get better for them.</p><p>The months passed and Ben moved on with his life. He almost forgot his true intention with his wish. Until one morning, while he was running on the beach, as part of his daily training, strong energy from the sea knocked him to the ground. Ben watched as the barrier disappeared and a fleet of ships approached in his direction. He felt his heart race. His parents yelled orders. His mother tried to push him away from the beach, but Ben stayed where he was, staring at the turquoise sails with a skull surrounded by a tentacle.</p><p>Pirates.</p><p>Ben felt his heart race as the ships came close enough to see who was in them. Children, adolescents, and young people. Not an adult in sight.</p><p>He waited until a boat arrived on the beach. A boy his age jumped out of the boat and knelt, diving to his waist in the process. A girl sat on his shoulder and he got up. The boy did that so she wouldn't get wet. Ben watched the strong boy walk in his direction. The pirate had a hook in his hand and the other was on the girl's thigh, helping her to balance. Ben felt his cheeks flush as he saw the boy's intense blue eyes glow wickedly in his direction. The girl had her hand tucked into the boy's brown hair, stroking it lightly.</p><p>“Ben...?”</p><p>He didn't look at his father, who obviously wanted him to get away from there. But Ben couldn't do it. The boy's eyes had him frozen there, electricity coursing through him, and hundreds of questions overwhelming him. The girl was the perfect mix of delicacy and power. Her intense eyes made him feel small and unprotected. In the right way. Ben lost his breath when they arrived in front of him.</p><p>“Harry Hook.” The boy introduced himself and looked up “Uma.”</p><p>“Ben...” He confessed.</p><p>Harry laughed and caressed his chin with the curve of his hook. Ben stared into his eyes, all his instincts shooting in different directions. Apparently, his survival instinct was damaged, because his legs wanted to make him shorten the little distance between him and Harry.</p><p>“I heard the prince of Auradon was handsome. Nobody said he was cute too.” Harry commented out loud.</p><p>“Me…?” Ben tried to say something else, but nothing came out of his mouth.</p><p>Harry laughed and caught Uma glances. Ben looked up. The girl rested her hand on Ben’s shoulder and jumped to the ground, using him to balance herself. Now Uma was between Harry and him. Zero personal space. Ben noticed that she reached a golden shell hanging from his neck that had been lighting up until it contacted with him. Ben looked at her with intrigue and she handed him a lantern where small lights floated curiously.</p><p>“A little present.” Uma explained “When the Blue Fairy went to the island, I found out what we would have to do to make this day come. So, one of my boys used his wish to catch every villain there. A little prison for really bad people.” She looked at Ben, recognizing him as her equal. At least for that moment. At least for what she needed. Not his parents, not the soldiers around him. “Harry requested a fleet ready to sail. Today, on my birthday, I asked that the barrier disappear.”</p><p>“Because it was safe now.” Ben nodded “You've been planning all this time.” He was impressed.</p><p>“And now I know who sent Evangeline... to <em>us</em>.” Uma caressed her shell absently “And that's why the gift is for you.”</p><p>Ben eyed them intrigued and stared at the lamp. It reminded him of the old oil lamps. But full of small lights. Uma had entrusted him with something incredibly powerful.</p><p>“That's the custom, isn't it?” Harry asked aloud “A worthy gift.”</p><p>“Excuse me…?”</p><p>“When you ask for someone's hand,” Uma explained without hiding her mischievous smile.</p><p>Harry put his hands over Uma's shoulders and leaned in Ben's direction. Ben looked at them, a little nervous pointed at them both, intrigued. They exchanged a look and nodded, widening their smile in a fluid, perfect and dangerous move. Yes, they meant exactly that.</p><p>“It's my birthday.” Uma took his face “Don't you want to be our gift?”</p><p>Ben felt weak.</p><p>“Although I usually break my things.” Harry joked.</p><p>“But I know how to take care of them.” Uma caressed his face.</p><p>Ben nodded before he knew it. Apparently, his wish had had a long-term effect that he couldn't see it wrong,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi luvs!</p><p>If you are interested, here is the challenge <a href="https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to">Descendants Fictober 2020</a>. If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.</p><p>Leave a comment. Light my night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>